Love at First Sight
by StarriiNightSky
Summary: Remix of Vampire Diaries. Really good. Chapter 2 will be up soon


Chapter 1

Things had been going good for me and my mom these past couple years. Of course we had moved place to place because of my mom's unsucsessful job hunting skills. But even after moving we had held our own. But. My mom had met Kyle. He was a nice man. He had made my mother happy. We were all happy. But with him came a very unpleaseant thing. His own daughter. Amy. She gave me the absolute creeps when she first moved in. All her stuff was in my room. I couldn't believe my own mother had done this to me. It was all okay though. We were moving again. But to a bigger and better house. In a different area. Me and Amy were grown up now. I was 17 and she was 18. We were both going to go to attend Sanderson High. A very quiet school in a quiet little neighborhood thats in a quiet little town. I like peace and quiet. I was half excited that we were moving but not fully. I had done this so many times it was ridiculous. Amy on the other hand was not used to this life on the road so she had me pack up everything for her and load it into the big U-Haul truck we rented for the move. See. When Amy moved in I was totally and utterly forgotten. She was prettier then I was and she had all the boys she wanted. When it was her 16th birthday she got a car. Can you guess what I got? I got a little necklace that said I love you. It was nice and I liked it but it still didn't seem fair to me. But now we were moving. I could start over. Again. We would be attending Sanderson tomorrow so tonight we had to unpack the nessesities we would need.

I got out of the car and headed for the front door of the new house. I twisted the door nob and the black mahogony door slid open. The inside was beautiful. Hardwood floors, spacious rooms. It had everything. I looked back towards the car and saw Amy on her phone. As always. I walked slowly back to the U-Haul truck and grabbed me and Amy's things and hauled them upstairs. I unpacked my and Amy's things and quickly ran down the stairs to help the rest of my family unload everything. They had it all under control so I figured I would go take a walk around the neighborhood. The houses I passed looked like they had the same floor plans as mine did so there was no need to look at the differences in them. Neighbors I passed eyed me but I just waved in a friendly gesture. Hopefully they wouldn't hate me like the rest of the world did. I passed my new school and took a U-turn to head back home.

I looked straight ahead when I saw the most beautiful thing I have every laid my eyes on. It was a boy of course. He seemed my age. His hair was short and a chocolatey brown. But not too short. Just the right length. His skin was tan, like a sandy color. His eyes were pitch black. He was built in the mucsles department but not that buldging out of your skin kind. He was quite tall maybe 6 foot. He was wearing a black Led Zepplin t-shirt with old jeans and some nikes. When I looked up at his eyes again he was staring back. I looked behind me but no one was there. I was to plain to be noticed. My skin was light and fragile. I had a bit of muscle. My hair was a dirty blonde. I had freckles sprinkled across my face and my eyes were an aqua blue. I was nothing what was he looking at? I was now near inches away from him now. I sped up my pace when I heard a deep yet soothing voice come from this miraculous boy, "Hi. I'm Damon. Welcome to the neighborhood." He smiled gently and opened his arms. I could now feel the sweet scent that was coming from Damon. But I figured it was nothing so I hugged him. He was so warm.

My hug was rudley interupted when Amy came and tapped my shoulder. She smiled at Damon and pulled me aside. "Look Samantha I don't know what you think your doing but if you don't keep your hands off of him I will tear you apart." She grabbed my arms and pulled me back to where Damon was. He wasn't smiling anymore. I couldn't really blame him. It was hard to smile or feel happy with Amy around. He looked up and met my gaze. He smiled and looked over at Amy. Like usual I lost everyone's attention after they looked at my sister. She was beautiful. She had flowng blonde hair and her perfect skin. Her cold blue eyes and her wicked smile. She always wore what was in style and had the perfect body to rock it. She was always better then me. Then Damon looked back at me. Which nobody usually did after they saw my sister. I gave a slight smile to him and looked over at Amy. She was just as shocked as I was. Her temper exploded. I guess this was the one thing she couldn't have but I knew she was going to find a way how to get rid of me and get with Damon. She left shortly afterwords leaving me and Damon alone. "So. Your name is Samantha?" I nodded then twisted my hair and leaned back on my heels. "I go by Sam." He smiled and lifted my face to his. He pressed his lips to mine and they felt good. They were warm and soft and they tasted like heaven. Then they left. He leaned back and smiled. I was still in complete shock and in denial of what had just happened but he seemed calm as ever. It even looked like he was laughing at one point. I shook my head and got back into reality. "See you later neighbor." And he left. I shook my head once more and headed home. I arrived just before dinner was being served and quickly washed my hands and sat down. Amy was sitting across form me giving me "the look". I could tell she was angry at me and I wouldn't hear the end of it until she shut her mouth and went to bed. I ate the food off my plate a lot faster then I usually do. But then again this was a very unusual day. I guess it was just my luck. I rinsed off my plate and put it in the dish washer. I walked up to my room and opened the door. My room was set and ready. I walked over to my dresser and slid open my pajama drawer. I slipped out of my clothes and put on my pink pajama's.

I closed the drawer and ran to my bed. I jumped on it then fell on my back about to go to sleep when I heard Amy coming up the stairs. Great. She opened my door and slid in the room. She looked down at me and frowned. "Samantha! I can't believe how selfish you are. You take the one boy I like and you hug him. How could you do this to me?" I blushed. She didn't know he had kissed me after she had left. Then I got angry becuase she was acting like she didn't already get whatever she wanted but I had to give up my happiness just to make her happy. Well screw that. I need some happy in my life and I am not going to let her take that from me. But it is a shame that I don't have that much courage to actually say it to her face. I just nodded and she babbled on about how incompetent I was. She finally ended our conversation with a threat and left the room. "Hey Samantha." My eyes opened and I looked at the window and saw Damon. I smiled and so did he. "I have school tomorrow. I need some sleep. Sorry Damon. Maybe another night." I hated getting rid of him but I had to. If my sister caught me with him or even my parents they would kill me. I would be extinct. I don''t really like the sound of it. I guess he really hated leaving because he let out a deep sigh and left. I frowned to myself and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up earlier then I needed to be so I went downstairs and unpacked some more boxes. I took a shower then woke up the rest of my family. I cooked breakfeast and got dressed. I headed back down the stairs and Amy smiled at me. I was kinda confused. She had something evil planned for me. She always did. I heard her start her car and I ran out to catch her. I did this sucsessfully and we headed off to school. I had a bit of hope that I wouldn't see Damon today. Even though I wanted to. My sister parked her car and we walked towards the main office. Immediatly guys started noticing her. That was usual but then they looked at me and their eyes widened. Did I really look that bad today? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out so I left it alone. Too bad Amy noticed boys were looking at me. I blushed when one of them whistled as I walked by. As we stepped into the main office I saw him there. His smile was as big as ever as he saw me. I blushed a deep scarlet red. Almost like a tomatoe. Amy took it the wrong way and hugged Damon kinda romanticaly. Strangely he rejected her and pushed her away. He came towards me as beautiful as ever and gave me a great big bear hug that I can literaly say was the best hug ever. I looked at Amy and smiled. This year nothing as going to go her way. I was under control.

The control over boys was nice but I hadn't made any friends. So I decided to take a break from the boys and start with the girls. There was a few of girls that had followed me when I was with the guys but they were just probaly trying to get their boyfriends back. I didn't want to disturb them so I sat by myself at lunch. I was fairly used to this but to bad it didn't last long. I was surrounded by boys. Well I was until Damon came over and sat down by me. He kissed my on the cheek and looked at the guys around us. They scurried away, sitting at other tables. I looked at Damon in awe. "Thanks. I've been trying to do that all day." He smiled and turned to me. I looked up suspiciously. What did he want? He grabbed my legs and flipped my body towards him. I began to open my mouth but I couldn't talk because he already had pressed his lips to mine. I sighed in defeat and kissed him back. He pulled back after a minute or two and looked at me. I blushed red and looked down. He lifted my face in his hands and smiled. The lunch bell rang and I jumped up. He jumped up with me still trying to hold my face in between his hands. I twisted my body and ran towards the door. He ran with me following me to my 6th period class, which was History. I quickly sat down picking a seat at the back of the room away from everybody which was pleasantly sucsessful until Damon plopped himself beside me with such grace and composure it was impossible to question how he did it.

I opened my book and saw a folded piece of notebook paper with my full name printed on it. I stared blankly at it then turned my head to Damon. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and unfolded the note. The hand writing on the paper was neat and I could read it fairly easily. It said:

You wanna go out some time?

I laughed loudly and heads turned to my direction. I shut my mouth and turned my attention back to my book. I lightly whispered yes to myslef and Damon chuckled behind me. He had heard me. I ignored it and got completly focused on school. After class had ended I packed up all my stuff and went to the trailers behind my school for Spanish. I didn't understand the language at all but it was fun to try and get it wrong. Damon followed, keeping up with my pace. I didn't even hear his foot steps beside me so I looked by my side every couple of minutes. We reached the Spanish Trailer at last and I turned to Damon. I looked up at him and he lowered his head to mine. He put his lips to mine and then kissed the top of my foehead and left. I went in the trailer and found a note on my seat. I smiled and picked up the note. It said:

I'll see you in a few.

I blushed a deep red and sat down. The whole time I was in Spanish I didn't pay attention. I was to busy thinking about _him_. When Spanish ended I hurried to my sister's car but it wasn't there. I dropped my shoulder's and let out a deep breath. I hate her. I heard an engine rev and I turned round. A cherry red Ferrari appeared and my jaw dropped. It was the nicest car I have ever seen in my life. The windows were tinted pitch black so I couldn't really see who was driving it. The car stopped right in front of me and the window slowly rolled down. I saw Damon's face and I smiled. "Hop in."

I walked over to the passenger side seat and opened the door. I set myself comfortably in the car and the eninge revved. I closed the door and loooked at him. He smiled at me and lifted his hand to the radio. He turned up the volume and my favorite song came on. He turned it up louder and the car started to vibrate. My smile was even wider. He pulled out of the school's parking lot and floored it. We were going _extremly_ fast. I looked at him and smiled. Speed calmed me down and I guess it calmed him down too. The car slowed to a stop and I got out of the car. He was right in front of me. I jumped back then gathered myself to meet his face again. He looked at me and smiled. He pressed his lips to mine and my face went red. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his beautiful body. I shaped my body around his and he reacted violently. He pushed me away and stepped back. "I'm sorry Samantha, But I have to go now. I wil see you tomorrow at school." He went back into his car ad he sped away.

My mouth was open and tears were already going down my face. He had rejected me. I felt unwanted and unimportant. I wiped the tears from my face and began to walk towards my house. When I reached the front door I made sure that no more tears had escaped my eyes then I entered. Amy was on the couch and she looked up at me with a huge smile on her face. "How was the walk home?" She seemed smug with leaving me there with out a ride.

I giggled to myself then replied, "Damon took me home in his ferrari." I stopped laughing and then felt warm tears strolling down my face. I shook my head then ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and ran for my bed. I layed down on my bed and started crying histerically. Right now there was only one thing that I knew. Tonight I wasn't going to sleep easy.

I heard a knock on my window so I got up from my bed and wiped my eyes. I walked over to my window and opened it. "Hello?". I felt dumb talking to air but that wasn't going to stop me from asking. I felt a warm hand touch my forearm and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Mostly because there was a big hand covering my mouth. I looked at the and then followed it up to see his face.

He lifted his hand off of my mouth and placed it by his side. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a second then he spoke, "I came here to apologize. What I did to you after you tried to kiss me was wrong." I laughed then took a step towards him. I wrapped my arms around him once more and stood on my tippy toes.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Stay with me tonight." I put my heels on the ground and waited for his anwser. He looked at me in shock and then lowered his head.

This time, he put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I would love to Samantha." He lifted his head back up and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted one arm and put it on my head. He pressed lightly and I put my head on his chest. He put his arm back around my waist and I fell asleep on his chest.

I woke up, still on his chest but we were in my bed. I lifted my head off his chest and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and realized we were an hour late for school. I jumped up out of his arms and his eys popped open. He rose to his feet and jumped out of the window. I was sure I would see him in a couple of minutes. I put on a fresh pair of clothes, brused my teeth, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. He was outside of my house in his car with my bookbag in the passenger seat. I smiled to myself and opened the door to his car. I plopped my butt on the seat and closed the car door. He put his foot on the gas pedal and pressed down on it harshly. We sped up and then the car suddenly stopped. Damon got out of the car and he walked towards the woods. He looked back at me and shouted, "Drive to school, _now_. I'll meet you there later." I nodded and hopped to the driver's seat. I didn't want to know why Damon left but I knew that he wouldn't tell my anyways. I started the car and drove straight to school. I parked the car right in front of the main office and got out. I walked to the office and picked up my late note and went straight to class. I opened the door to my second period class and accidently slammed the door behind me. Everyone looked up at me and laughed. The teacher hushed everybody and snatched my late note from me.

I took my seat at the back of the room and waited till class was over. The bell rang, notifying everyone to change classes. I slowly trudged to my locker to find a girl there waiting for me. She was beautiful and her skin was a perfect tan color and her hair was a milk chocolate brown. Her eyes were a sort of orange color. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a bright red top and red heels. She looked at me and smiled. "Are you Samantha?". I nodded. She grabbed my arm and dragged my out of the door to the school and to the parking lot. She pointed to Damon's ferrari and I pulled out the keys.

She turned her heads towards me and said, "Drive." I ran to the door to the car and unlocked it. I got in and pressed the unlock button. She got in and put on my seat belt for me. I started the car and drove. She gave me directions to the place where we would end up, I just drove. I didn't want to ask where we were going or who she was, I just kept driving. She turned her head towards me and opened her mouth to speak. "I know what you are thinking Samantha. You want to know where we're going and who I am." I froze. "I'm Daphne. I am a friend of Damon's. I was sent here to get you so I could bring you to him. I am sorry if this is inconvienient for you.". That made me feel better. I knew that I was going to see Damon soon so I didn't have to worry.

We arrived at a mansion. I looked at Daphne and she nodded. I pulled into the huge garage right beside the house and then got out of the car. She led me into the house, up the stairs and into a darkened room. There was a black chair in the room. There was no other furniture in the room. I looked closely at the chair. There was nothing particulary special about it until it began to rotate. When it faced us I saw who was in the chair. It was Damon. I rushed over to him and jumped into his lap and he held me there. I pressed my lips to his and then pulled my face back from his and cocked my head. "What's up?". He laughed to himself then looked at Daphne. He gave her a stern look and she immediatley left the room. I looked at him in confusion and he smiled at me. "I'm a very powerful person Samantha. You see, I own this mansion and the cars inside it. I am very rich and it's not just in wealth that I am powerful in.". I smiled at him and pushed my head against his chest. "I don't care about your money but I don't mind it.". I laughed and he joined in with me.

He tapped my shoulder and I got up. He stood up too and grabbed my hand and held it. He guilded me down the big hall and to another room. The doors opened automatically and we went in. There was a huge sliegh bed in it. Next to the bed was a mahagony dresser. One draw was open and inside was men's clothes. They were probaly Damon's. I turned to him and he looked at me. Damon smiled at me and yanked my wrist violently so that my body spun into his. I cuddled up next to him and he shaped his body around mine. His body was so warm and my body was extremly cold so I forced myself closer to his. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I was staring deep into his eyes, even though they were pitch black I could see deep into them. It's like they told a story. "Damon.". I turned my head to Daphne's direction. She was standing there with two huge men. I felt Damon's body shake violently and then he turned his head towards Daphne. "Daphne. How dare you bring them near her?". She paused, her breath stopping for just a moment. "I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't mean to.". He raised his hand to cut her off but she had already stopped talking and began to cry. He let out a deep breath and sighed. "It's alright Daphne. Stop crying. I know you didn't mean to just get them out of here.". She nodded her head and left the room. One of the men followed Daphne but one of them stayed. He was staring at me. It made me shudder. Damon threw his body in front of me and into a crouch position. He snarled at the man and the man hissed at Damon.

"Go back where you came from Jason!". Damon let out another snarl and stepped back getting closer to me, still in his protective crouch position. This Jason person hissed one more time then left. Damon slowly rose to his feet and turned to me. He had a pained look in his eyes, almost like it had hurt him for me to see that. He took another step towards me and I did something that I didn't want to do, I flinched away from him. A tear went down his face and his head dropped. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how to at this point. "Go if you want. I will understand. I'm sorry.". Tears started to go down my face and I nodded. I went out of the entrance to his room and down the hall. I ran to the garage with the keys to the ferrari in my hand and I left. I sped the whole way to my house listening to Death Metal songs to ease my pain. I arrived at my house with tears still in my eyes and I got out of the car. My mom was out gardening and when she saw the ferrari her jaw dropped. I smiled at her and she smiled back, her mouth still open wide. I ran to the door and went up to my room. I looked around and spotted a note on my pillow. I tip toed to my bed and picked up the note. All it said was:

I'm so sorry. I do love you, There is something that I need to tell you though. If you ever want to see me again. You can keep the car. I have tons more of them. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

I stood there, still looking at the note. Wondering if I really did want to see him again. I realized it was too dangerous, so i'll let Amy have him. She's good with danger. I went to my sister's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!". I opened the door and she looked at me curiously. I smiled at her then sat down at her desk. "Amy, you can have Damon. I don't really like him that much and he doesn't really like me. Good luck! You'll be perfect for each other.". I smiled once more and looked at her reaction. She had a kind of look that said girl-your-crazy-for-giving-up-him-but-whatever-i'll-take-him. She smiled at me and I left the room. When I rentered my room he was sitting on my bed. I froze in my place then I jumped back a step. He looked at me franticly and I blushed. I reajusted myself and cleared my throat. "What do you want?". I wasn't going to take any lies and I really hoped he knew that. He frowned the replied, "Samantha. There is something I have been wanting to tell you. I'm different, you see. What you saw today was my animal side taking over. I am very protaective of you. Mostly because I love you. But anyways, Me, Daphne, Shaun, and Crystal are all 'special'. When i'm mad I transform into a wolf. Same as Daphne, Shaun and Crystal. There's more. Daphne can read minds. Shaun can force your body to do something your mind didn't tell it to do. Crystal can tell you your whole life just by touching you and i'm just super fast and super strong. We're immortal. I have been like this since 1592. I'm so sorry Samantha. Please forgive me.".

I was speechless, yet I wanted to ask so many questions. I slowly took steps towards him and put my hand on his face. My hand dropped and he stood up. I crushed my lips against his and he hugged me tightly to his body. He released me and I pulled my face back from his. "I love you too.". A huge, smug smile crossed his face and I crushed my lips back to his. We kissed there for at least ten minutes until I pushed my face away from his. He laughed as I took deep breathes and I decided I wanted to ask some questions. "Damon.". He looked at me and smiled. "How do you become a wolf?". His smile faded and he looked down. "That's something you don't have to worry about. You will never become what I am.". I sighed and then wrapped my arms around him. "If you don't tell me now I'll ask Daphne. I want to know. Just in case.". His frown turned into an angry straight line on his face. "There won't be a 'just in case'. I will always protect you. Even risking my own life. I don't care. Oh and Daphne won't tell you unless I give her permission.". I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. I dug my face into his chest and he cuddled me in his huge arms. I drifted to sleep, still in Damon's arms, not knowing where, or when, I would wake up.

When I woke up Damon was still asleep so I looked around the room. We were back at his mansion. I was mad. I pulled my hand from his grip and slapped him in the head. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "What?". I slapped him in the head again. "Ow.". He still had a confused look on his face so I gave him an anwser. "Damon! We're at your house!". He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. This time I slapped myself in the head. His laugh got louder and I shushed him by pressing my lips lightly to his. I pulled my lips away from his and rested my head on his chest. I took my finger and traced the lines of his six pack. Then some one knocked on the door to the bedroom. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "Come in Shaun.". I got all excited all of a sudden. I propped my body up to see him. When he entered my breath was taken away from me. Damon snarled and I was able to breathe again. I got mad. He can't just do that. I looked up at Shaun and realized he was just as beautiful as Damon and Daphne. He had a slim but muscular body. His hair was medium length and black. His eyes were a strage, pretty gray. He wore blue jeans with a gray shirt that matched his eyes and he threw a black leather jacket over it.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He chuckled to himself and he then looked at Damon. Damon got up and took me by my hand. I followed him and Shaun out to the backyard. Shaun's body language changed to where it seemed that he was uncomfortable. I looked up at him curiosly and he took my other hand. I blushed then I looked at Damon. He was looking at Shaun's hand wrapped around mine squeezing it. Shaun looked at Damon and he released my hand. I blushed again and then turned to Damon. "What are we doing standing in the middle of your huge backyard?". Damon looked at me and smiled. He let out a snarl that sounded kinda like it hurt. Shaun winced then looked at the woods. I heard a howl and I immediatley jumped into Shaun's arms without thinking. He laughed and put me down. Damon turned to Shaun and slapped him upside the head. I thought for a moment and realized that Shaun had used his special ability to make me do things I didn't want to. Damon saw my expression change and he jumped in front of Shaun. Almost like to protect him from me. I came running straight for Shaun. I was suprisingly faster then I thought I was. I jumped high in the air and pounced on Shaun. He easily fell on his back and snarled at me. I held him down with one hand and looked up at Damon. The smile on his face was huge.

Damon's cheeks puffed out like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Shaun snarled again, so I let him loose. I stood up and dug myself into Damon's arms. He held me there until there was another howl. Then he was carrying me. I felt a thump and I looked at the woods. A huge wolf came into the clearing and looked at us all. I looked at the gigantic wolf and saw it's orange eyes. That was Daphne. She caught my glance and swayed her huge head up and down. Like she was nodding at my aquisation. I smiled at her then I tapped Damon's shoulder to let me down. He put me down and I ran to Daphne. I was stopped by Damon and Shaun. "No.". I looked up at them with the cutest puppy dog face I could do. Damon melted but Shaun kept strong. I made a tear go down my face then Shaun melted too. They stepped away and I continued to run to Daphne. She welcomed me by throwing me onto her back. I screamed and Damon hurried to my side. I jumped down from Daphne's huge wolf back and I ran into Damon's arms. "She's just not ready yet Daphne. Go back to your human form.". I looked at Daphne and what she was doing. The claws on her huge paws sunk into the ground and the hairs on her back stood up like a cats. Her ears went back and then the ground shook. I closed my eyes and then when I reopened them she was human again.

I stood there in Damon's arms amazed. I had never seen anything like this. I was in shock. My body had completly frozen. I couldn't move a muscle if I tried. Damon shook me and I didn't move. Then he started to freak. "Samantha!". He shouted at me. Then he looked at Shaun. Shaun shook his head. Damon then looked at Daphne and her mouth fell open. "Damon. I can't read her mind. I could yesterday but I can't get anything.". Tears went down Damon's face and I wanted to comfort him but my body wouldn't react. My body shudderd then came back to me. Damon looked at me and smiled. The tears turned into tears of joy. He hugged me tighter and pressed my body as far as he could into his. He let out a deep breath and held me in his arms. I ran back to the mansion and I was chased by Damon and Shaun. Daphne stayed behind to keep guard. I was fast but Damon with his stupid super speed caught up to me in a flash. He licked his lips then kissed my neck. I giggled. Then my body stopped and froze in it's place. Again. I couldn't control it. My body was suddenly walking towards Shaun. He smiled and Damon was just sitting on the ground, frozen. I spun around and into Shaun's arms. My lips were suddenly touching his. Then Damon broke loose.

Shaun stopped controling my body and I whacked him in the face. He winced slightly and stared at Damon, who was moving closer to him by the second. I got up from the ground and walked over to Damon. I touched his shoulder with my lips. His body was shaking violently. I kissed his neck and the shaking went down. Then I kissed his cheek. The shaking was alomost to a dead stop. I pressed my lips to his and the shaking stopped. Shaun's body relaxed and Damon wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked at Shaun and smiled. "Next time it happens. Samantha won't be able to stop me.". He pushed my waist a little bit to get me moving and as soon as we were just a few steps away Shaun started to laugh. "You won't do crap." I turned my head to Shaun who continued to laugh. Damon's body tensed up and his head slowly turned to where Shaun sat.

He stared for a long moment. It seemed like forever. Shaun leaped up into the air and landed softly on is feet. He slid back, like he was dancing. My body leaped into the air too. Great. I landed on my feet, my hand in Shaun's. Damon's body was shaking. I closed my eyes and could feel a wave of something just come off of me. I pulled my hand out of Shaun's and walked over to Damon and smiled at him. Damon stopped shaking and gave me a funny look. I raised my eyebrow and turned to both of them only to meet there bewildered gaze. I shrugged and Shaun smiled. "Wow. Nobody has ever broken that.". I shrugged my shoulders again and looked at Damon. He was smiling and he held out his hand. I put mine in his and we started walking towards the car. I looked over my shoulder and Shaun had disappeared to somewhere. I let out a deep breath and put my head on Damon's shoulder.

Then my head split. It hurt so bad. I fell to the ground. A bunch of people's faces were going through my head. Then a loud screaming sound which hurt my ears. My body shook and I heard Damon growl. I then got really cold. Like icey to the touch. My eyes were squeezed together until they popped open. I looked around. Daphne had come over and she was talking to Damon. She looked like she was extremely worried and scared. I caused that. I think. Damon was mad. I caused that too. Probaly. Shaun was there. He was depressed. I think I caused that one. Then they all turned to me. The screaming stopped and so did the images. I closed my eyes and then got up from the ground. I looked at everyone and tried to put a smile on my face. Daphne was crying. Damon patted her on the back and whispered something into her ear. "Daphne took whatever was in your head and put it into her own.". Damon said to me and he put his hand into mine. My breathing stopped. "No!". I yanked my hand out of Damon's and went over to Daphne. I shook her violently and screamed, "Put it back in my head!". Her crying stopped and she looked up at me. Her eyes were a bloodshot red. I took a step back. Then the thoughts returned to me. The screaming began again and I fell to my knees. I put my hands over my ears and looked up at Daphne. She was smiling now. Mouthing to me Thank you. I nodded.

Then the screaming and images stopped again. I stood up and looked at Daphne. She looked back at me. It was gone. Finally. I let out a deep breath and turned to Damon. The expression on his face was back to normal. He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?". I nodded slowly and begun walking towards the ferarri. "I'm going home.". I pulled out the keys from my pocket and opened the door to the car. Damon was already in the passenger seat ready to go. "Alone Damon!". He looked at me with shock on his face. He got out of the car and walked over to Shaun. I got into the car and drove away. When I hit the highway I sped up. Then the images flung into head. The car spun out of control and it flipped. My body was tossed, turned and crushed by the car. Then it stopped. I could feel the blood ozing out of my body and could hear the bones crush. I tried breathing but nothing came into my lungs. I heard cars stopping and people talking on the phone. I could faintly hear the ambulance on it's way. It felt like my body was spinning. I knew I was going to die.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. It sounded like they were running. Whoever they were anyways. Then I heard my name being called. "Samantha! Samantha! Oh my god! No!". Damon yelled. I smiled my last smile and everything went black.


End file.
